The present invention relates to a correcting solution for a dry lithographic printing plate in which a silicone rubber layer serves as an ink repellent layer.
There have been proposed a variety of dry lithographic printing plates in which a silicone rubber layer serves as an ink repellent layer. Among these, those which comprise a substrate having provided thereon, in order, a light-sensitive resin layer and a silicone rubber layer are typical ones and examples thereof are, for instance, these disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") Nos. Sho 54-26923 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,873), Sho 56-23150, Sho 55-22781 (British Pat. No. 1,419,643) and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (hereunder referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. Hei 2-226249.
These lithographic printing plates have many advantages since they do not require dampening water.
However, the silicone rubber layer is relatively liable to be damaged so that scratches will be made easily when the printing plate is handled.
There have been proposed some correcting solutions for dry lithographic printing paltes which may delete scratches and defects in the form of a pinhole and defects due to film edges, accordingly.
J. P. KOKOKU No. Sho 61-3417 describes a plate surface retouching solution comprising one pack hardening silicone rubber solution containing triacetoxysilane as a cross-linking agent. J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 62-299854 describes a plate surface correcting solution comprising one-pack hardening silicone rubber solution containing vinyloxysilane compound as a cross-linking agent.
The coating obtained by the conventional correcting solutions has insufficient adhesion to the surface of image portions and can not bear printing more than 50,000 sheets before beginning to peel off the coating from the plate surface when correcting solid image portions, though the strength and hardening rate of the coating reach an almost satisfiable level in view of the printing techniques.
As a general method for strengthening the adhesion to image portions, it is conceivable that an appropriate silane coupling agent should be added to the correcting solution. However, the addition of such silane coupling agent influences the whole cross-linking reaction to lower the hardening rate and/or to lower the coating strength. Accordingly, even though the adhesion is strengthened, it does not lead to the increase of the resistance to printing.